1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved door track with an access door for convenient access to sectional door rollers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sectional overhead doors are commonly used for closing the opening of a building structure, such as a garage, a storefront, a warehouse, and the like. Sectional overhead doors are typically constructed from a series of sectional door panels which are pivotally coupled together along parallel longitudinal edges of the door panels to form a functional door system. A series of rollers extends from each lateral edge of the door panels. The overhead door assembly further includes a track assembly having substantially vertical track sections adjacent opposite sides of the opening of the building, and substantially horizontal track sections extending above an upper portion of the vertical track sections. A curved track section spans between the vertical and horizontal track sections to provide a continuous length of track on opposite sides of the opening. The overhead door is mounted in the track assembly such that the rollers are captured by the track sections, whereby the door can be moved between a generally vertical, closed position covering the opening of the building to a generally horizontal, open position exposing the opening of the building. The vertical track sections are generally attached by brackets to a wall jamb surrounding the opening in the building. The horizontal track sections can be suspended by brackets attached to a ceiling above the horizontal track sections. The vertical track sections are generally inclined in a direction which increases the spacing between the vertical track section and the wall jamb toward an upper portion of the vertical track section, to facilitate engagement of the door with the wall jamb when the door is moved from an open position to a closed position.
Replacing or servicing broken, worn out, or defective door rollers of installed sectional doors can be a difficult and time-consuming process. To do so, the curved track section is physically bent away, the roller pushed out of the track, and the sectional door pried forward such that the roller clears the track, which then allows the roller to be removed from its attachment to the sectional door. Once a new roller has been placed, the above process is reversed and the curved track segment is physically bent back in place to retain the roller within the track. The physical bending of the track and prying of the sectional door can lead to damage and deformation of both the track as well as the sectional door.
What is needed is an improved sectional door track that provides for rapid, convenient access to the door rollers to facilitate servicing and replacement of the rollers without needing to physically deform the door track or remove the installed sectional door.